My Wildest Dream: To Be a Gangster
by Luna's Palimpsest
Summary: AU Uchiha Sasuke, a total Einstein, had been unintentionally saved by gangsters. After the incident, his world suddenly turned upside-down—he madly wanted to be one of them!


**Luna's Notes****: This is my first Naruto fanfic! I've been reading a lot of Naruto fics these past few days and I have figured out that I love Sasuke-chan sooo much, lolz. Before, when I was watching the anime series, I really haven't appreciated Sasuke's character coz he's such a snobbish guy. However, after reading good fics about him, I've started to appreciate him.**

**Anyways, as what I'm always telling my readers, I am not a professional writer and I don't have a beta-reader, so I cannot assure you that this fic is 100% free from any grammatical errors.**

**Summary****: [AU] Uchiha Sasuke, a total Einstein, had been unintentionally saved by gangsters. After the incident, his world suddenly turned upside-down****—****he madly wanted to be one of them!**

**Standard Disclaimer****: I never intended to own Naruto, though I've always wished of owning Sasuke-chan. LoL**

**-**

**o**

**-**

**My Wildest Dream: To Be a Gangster**

**-**

**o**

**-**

"_Don't tell me he wants to conquer the world? Can't he come up with something more original?"_

_- Lina Inverse, Slayers_

**-**

**o**

**-**

**One **

_**Nerd meets Gangsters**_

**-**

**o**

**-**

"Benzyl salycilate (13.3%)…"

"Check."

"Linoleic acid (30.2%)…"

"Check."

"Geraniol (4.1%)…"

"Check."

"Nerolidol (14.4%)…"

"Check."

"Sodium bicarbonate (12.6%)…"

"Check."

"Hexadecanoic acid (11.6%)…"

"Check.

"Pantothenic acid (25.9%)…"

Shuffle. Shuffle.

"Pantothenic acid (25.9%)…"

"Umm…Sasuke-sama, I forgot to extract pantothenic acid from _Anacardium occidentale_."

Uchiha Sasuke scratched his head while the robot beside him fidgeted uneasily.

"Fine, I'll just ask aniki if he could lend me some…" He said and adjusted his thick, foggy geek glasses. He went to the metal door and was about to push the activation button when he remembered something.

"Kenichi"

The robot turned to his master. "Sasuke-sama?"

"While I'm out, proceed to the next formulation."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama."

And the metal door opened as Sasuke got out of his laboratory. Kenichi then started making the next formulation.

**-**

**o**

**-**

Thud!

Bam!

68 down. Three more to go.

Thump!

A guy was on his butt, shaking wildly in fear as he watched helplessly his gang being dumped by their enemy gang.

THUD!

And he's the only one left now.

The leader of the gang slowly walked in front of him. "And last but not the least."

"P-please s-spare m-me…" the guy uttered weakly.

The leader laughed. "Why? You were the one who challenged our gang. You said that we're just popular because all of the gangs that we've beaten were weaklings? So, what are you waiting for? Stand on your feet and fight with me one-on-one!"

"I…I'm…t-taking b-back w-what I-Ive said. P-please I-I d-don't w-want t-to b-be beaten. I-I'll d-do a-anything y-you w-want…Just p-please…s-spare m-me…"

The leader's mouth formed an 'o' and pulled out a sarcastic smile. "You heard that guys?"

The gang nodded.

"The leader of Death Scythe Gang is talking back his words! And now, he's acting like a sick, stupid coward who pleads to save his lovely ass. Hahaha! How pathetic!"

The gang guffawed.

The guy was now biting his fingernails while quivering in fear.

The leader gradually stopped laughing and regained composture. "Fine then, I'll let you live. I'm just so generous not to accept your offer…" the leader sneered and took few more steps towards the quiverring poor guy. "You said that you'll do anything I want right?"

"H-hai, a-anything…"

The leader grinned malevolently. "And to display my benevolence, I'll just let you do just one simple thing."

"A-anything…"

The guy just found himself looking at the muddy shoes of the leader.

"Kiss my shoes…" the leader paused for emphasis. "With passion."

The gang laughed as the leader did so.

And the guy was left with no other choice.

**-**

**o**

**-**

Knock.

Knock.

"Aniki, you there?"

There were some shuffling noise followed by an explosion. Then automatic metal door opened before Sasuke. He was greeted by the freshly exploded-by-another-experiment face of his elder brother.

"Oh…it's you! My dear little brother!" Itachi beamed and ruffled Sasuke's wiry, 'Einstein-like' obsidian locks. "You're here to see my latest invention, I presume?" He asked after retrieving his hands from Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke looked at his brother and pushed his heavy glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Unfortunately aniki, your assumption is wrong again." Sasuke said and peeked at his brother's room. "Don't tell me you've accidentaly combined Na with H2O again?" He asked his elder brother.

Itachi laughed whole-heartedly. "And your assumption is corrert again, ototou. I was just working with a new experiment which has something to do about magnesium oxide and H2O. Thanks to Chichi, the flask which I borrowed from him doesn't really contain magnesium oxide, but sodium."

"Ah…aniki, can you lend me a 50mg of pantothenic acid? Kenichi forgot to produce some."

"Pantothenic acid? Wait. I'll just check if I have." Itachi said and returned to his room.

It took more or less 163 seconds, Sasuke noted, when Itachi finally went back in front of him with a flask of pantothenic acid in his gloved hands. Itachi then handed it to Sasuke.

"Thanks aniki." Sasuke said and turned his heel.

Itachi was about to close the door of his room when he remembered something.

"Matte otouto!"

Sasuke stopped on his tracks and turned his head to his brother.

"I almost forgot, Naruto called a while ago. He was asking if you can drop by his place this afternoon. He told me that it's really important."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright, thanks aniki."

"Aa"

**-**

**o**

**-**

"Honey, Sasuke's already here."

Uzumaki Naruto stood up from his bed and opened the door of his room. "Alright Haha, I'm coming!"

The blonde boy ran down on the wooden stairs. Naruto spotted his best friend in their lounge.

"Haloo teme! Nice outfit." The blonde boy chirped, all the while taking the seat opposite the boy genius.

"What is this important thing that needed my presence?" Sasuke stated, completely ignoring his best friend's compliment on his laboratory outfit.

Kushina, Naruto's mother, appeared from the kitchen with a tray of two glasses of orange juice and two sandwiches.

"Have a snack Sasuke-kun." The lady said as she placed the tray of foods on the glass table.

"Arigato ma'am." Sasuke said politely.

Kushina smiled at the boys then proceeded in the kitchen.

Sasuke held the glass of orange juice near his mouth and took a sip. He then placed it down the table and lifted his gaze to his best friend who was swallowing the sandwich like he hadn't eaten for 3 days.

"Hey, Naruto. You haven't answered my question yet."

The said boy choked his food and was offered by his best friend the juice on the table. Naruto quickly seized the glass of juice and drank it down. He then slammed the glass on the table and burped.

The Uchiha prodigy clapped a gloved hand on his nose in disgust. His best friend really needs to learn some manners.

"I have called you up coz I wanted to have some buddy time with you teme! Have you heard about the latest opened arcade near the Town Square? Lee told me that there are lots of—"

"WHAT?! You interrupted my experiment for that thing?!" Sasuke blurted out and slammed his hand on the table between them.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Uh…well…it's really cool and I thought you might like it…"

The Uchiha prodigy scratched his head indignantly. He spared an annoyed glance at Naruto who seemed to be laughing sheepishly at his reason. Sasuke adjusted his glasses and heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. But only 30 minutes. After that, I'll head back to my lab."

Naruto's cerulean orbs lit up. He pulled out a grin and stood up. "Aye, aye captain!"

**-**

**o**

**-**

Push button.

Press.

Smash another button.

Twist joystick.

"_Game Over. Player 2 wins."_

"Waaaaaahhh! I lost again to you teme!" Naruto's frustrated outburst filled the four corners of an arcade, catching attentions of the people inside the stall.

Uchiha Sasuke rolled his eyes at his obnoxiously, loud-mouthed best friend. "You just push the buttons without knowing its corresponding actions for your character, dobe. You should learn about the combos and techniques of your character." He stated bluntly.

The commotional blonde boy gaped at his best friend. "Why do you always excel at every juncture?"

The prodigy shrugged. "Maybe it's in the genes." Sasuke said and glanced at his watch. He then noticed that it's already time to get back to the lab.

"I'm leaving now." The raven haired boy muttered and stood up from the stool. He spared a glance at the blonde boy who seemed to be engrossed with his new discovery about the techniques of the game.

"Okay teme. Thanks for the tip. See you at school tomorrow." Naruto mumbled; eyes completely fixed at the arcade game screen.

"Aa." Sasuke said and got out of the stall.

**-**

**o**

**-**

A group of thug-looking youths was making 'their' way on a side street at a busy avenue in Konoha. It is very evident that this group of teens was gangsters. Some of them have punk-ish style of hair. Tattoos were on their arms. Their outfit seemed to be ragged. And they were laughing loudly and walking boastfully towards the busy side street of Konoha without minding if they bump on someone.

A certain white haired guy seemed to catch something interesting as he stopped on his tracks and make a mischievous smirk. "Wait!" He extended both of his arms to stop his companions from walking.

His companions halted and turned to look at him.

"What's it Sakon-kun? Up for another raid?" A fat boy muttered as he eyed the restaurant beside them.

"Not really Jirobo…this one's much fun than raiding a shop." Sakon pointed something and his companions followed the direction where their leader was pointing. They saw a particular raven haired boy clad with a white laboratory suit. The boy was walking out from an arcade.

"A nerd boy?" A reddish-pink haired girl asked with a little confusion. "What are we going to do with that geek-o, Sakon-sama?"

The said boy rolled his eyes. "What else do you think Tayuya?"

"Uh…" the girl scratched the back of her head. "…bully him?" the girl asked dumbly.

"That's exactly what I'm planning, stupid!" Sakon spat and hit the head of the girl.

"Oww…that was harsh." The girl complained and rubbed the sore spot in her head. She then noticed her companions already walking towards the nerd boy.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

**-**

**o**

**-**

Uchiha Sasuke was walking silently in an alley towards their house. He was making mental notes for him not to run out of time in his experiments. His thoughts were interrupted when he accidentally bumped on someone.

**-**

**o**

**-**

"I'm hungry…" a fat guy with brown hair and red spiral paints in his cheeks muttered as their group pass upon a barbeque stand.

"Haven't you just ate, Chouji?" a black haired boy with a pineapple-like hairstyle asked lazily.

"Hai, Shikamaru. But the smell of barbeque, I just cannot resist."

Shikamaru sighed. "That's too troublesome…"

The group arrived at a crossroad and turned left. They passed the Town Square and halted in front of a manga store. They then entered.

"Welcome. What is it you like?" the seller asked.

"Do you have the latest volume of Maria Holic?"

"Oh, we do have. Wait a minute." The seller came out with the manga on his hands. He then handed it to the one who asked. The latter paid for the manga and the group exited the store.

"Why didn't you just steal that, gozijin-sama?" A dark haired boy with dog-like eyes asked, peeking over their leader's shoulder.

The leader tore away the plastic package of the purchased item. "Kiba, we only do that to the rich. Besides, I've known that man and I've been buying on his store for years."

"Ahh…" Kiba nodded in contemplation.

"Gozijin-sama, isn't that Sakon and his gang over there?" A dark haired guy with gray eyes said which caused the group to halt.

The said person looked up from the manga on hand and turned to look at a certain direction. Instantly, a nefarious smirk crept upon the leader's lips.

"Looks like it's time for revenge."

**-**

**o**

**-**

"Gomenasai." Sasuke apologized and lifted his face to see a group of weird looking teens smiling at him wickedly.

"Uh…" he gulped and tried to find a cavity at the wall of eerily looking people who was obviously blocking his way. "…may I pass?"

Sasuke was startled when the group of weird-looking people let out an awfully loud guffaw. The Uchiha prodigy raised a confused brow at their reaction. "What's funny?" he asked.

The group seemed to be unfazed by any odds as they laughed like there's no tomorrow.

"You…you wanna know…what's funny?" Sakon muffled in between his laughs. He gradually ceased laughing took a step closer to the raven haired boy who seemed to be oblivious of their intention.

"You are."

And Sasuke found himself being thrown down the stone pavement. He opened his eyes but had an unclear vision. Sakon had seized the faithful glasses off the prodigy.

"Please give me back my glasses. I cannot see without it." The poor boy pleaded but only heard crazy laughs from the thugs.

"Hahaha…poor little g—" the statement was cut when somebody kicked the speaker in the abdomen.

Sakon clutched his stomach and glared at the interferer in front of him…but the glare suddenly turned into a frightened look when he just realized who the interferers were. He glanced at his companions and saw that all of them had already been beaten up. He unconsciously dropped the glasses on his hand and took some steps backward.

Sasuke cannot see clearly the scene before him but he knows that someone had saved him from the thugs. He blindly searched for his glasses and felt it underneath his right hand. He hastily wore it and his vision gradually came clear. He turned his head to see the people beating his assailants.

His onyx orbs widened.

Punch.

Kick.

"Waaahh…please stop already…have mercy on me!" Sakon cried as the person before him pinned him on a nearby wall. Furious eyes glared at him.

"Stop? Do you think I can spare you after what you did to tama-chan?!"

Sakon managed to open a swollen eyelid. "What are you talking about?" he asked weakly.

"You know what I mean you moron! Don't deny it!"

"I don't kno—"

Punch.

And the white haired gangster fell ungracefully on the pavement.

"Sorry but I don't have mercy upon such kinds of people…" The leader turned away and passed in front of a dumbfounded Uchiha. "After all, I'm a gangster."

"Gozijin-sama, the police are coming. Let's hurry up!"

The said person nodded and ran away with the gang.

…

It seemed that Uchiha Sasuke's world suddenly turned 360 degrees. And if physics had allowed, his jaw had already met the cold stone pavement.

**t.b.c.**

**-**

**o**

**-**

**Luna's Notes****: Gomen if it's kinda lame. I was hoping to add some humor though I think humor just doesn't cooperate with me. Anyways, I kept the 'leader' of the gang un-named, un-described, and un-gendered for you guys to think about. You may post your guesses, if you have any. Anyways, the 'leader' would be revealed in the next chapter.**

**I hope it wasn't that boring and you do enjoyed reading. And oh…minna-san, please don't forget to drop a review. I really appreciate reviews. Compliments, constructive criticisms, they're all very much welcomed!**

**God Bless and toodles!**

**~*Luna*~**


End file.
